Friends Intervene
by Piper1273
Summary: based off of the show Parental Control on MTV
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that I you are actually doing this!" Jason Morgan, 25, was seated with his two best friends and coworkers looking absolutely dumbfounded

"Jase, haven't you ever seen that show Parental Control? Well think of this as Friends Intervene" Carly Corinthos, 23, would do anything for her best friend and she enjoyed the challenge

"Come on Jason, she just doesn't fit. How come you can't see her in the same light as everybody else?" Sonny Corinthos, 26, is married to Carly and is controls the largest mob organization on the East Coast. Jason is his right hand man, while Carly runs the legal side of the business. That doesn't stop her from going off on crazy adventures in order to save the two most important men in her life. This was one of her "adventures" to "save" her best friend.

For a little over 7 months, Jason has been dating Elizabeth Webber. Working as a nurse at the local hospital and volunteering information about everyone in town like it was second nature would never be able to fit into the hit man's life style. She was already whining and complaining about how dangerous his job was and she couldn't even think about what she would do if he was rolled into the ER while she was on duty. The simple fact that he was still with her was quite the anomaly indeed.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Jason signaled his defeat "Fine… you each can pick one person, just like the show and I will go on one date with each of them. After that, I have the final say, though." Shaking his head, he could not believe what he just agreed to. He is actually allowing them to run his life like he was their son.

"Good, because Sonny and I have our interviews set up for this afternoon. Meet us at the penthouse around noon tomorrow… oh, and bring your precious Lizzie homemaker. She gets to sit with Sonny and me and watch your dates as they happen." A malicious gleam sparkled in the woman's eyes as she thought about watching the scrawny nurse squirm

"Don't hurt her Carly… Don't make me regret agreeing to this"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." The blonde rose from her chair and practically dragged her husband from the establishment

_The interview process_

Sonny and Carly were seated on a luxurious love seat, taking in their first applicant to date Jason Morgan. Carly was the first to speak as she sized up the red head in front of her. The woman looked to be in her late twenties and had an obnoxiously shinny nose piercing

"What do you do for a living….?" She let the question linger as she awaited the other woman to address herself

"Robin… and I am a doctor, a neuropatholigist to be exact" Sonny watched as his wife rolled her eyes at the woman's obvious gloating of her title. Before Carly could say anything, he stepped in

"And how come you would be a good choice for our friend?"

"Well, with his line of work it would probably be a good idea to be dating a doctor" Her disapproval of his job was evident and Sonny could tell that Carly was ready to pounce

"He is actually currently dating a nurse and one of the reasons we…" she pointed between herself and her husband and challenged the doctor to argue with her "…are doing this. That bitch is too damn soft for him and is constantly scared of his job. Can you honestly say that you won't feel the same?" Another challenging glare and Sonny saw Robin cower away

"I guess not" While a frown fell on her face, Carly was outwardly smiling and Sonny just rolled his eyes at her behavior

"We'll be in touch, Robin" He stood and held out his hand for her shake. After she left the room, Carly turned angry eyes on him

"I cannot believe that she did not mention her HIV status! I mean, hello that would probably have been something worth bringing up. She's a doctor for goodness sake, that should be like second nature for her" She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down while Sonny spoke

"First of all, how do you know about that? Second of all, what makes you think that she wouldn't have told Jason?"

"To your first question, I have _your_ resources. And to your second question…. Well I just know things."

Sooner than Sonny could comment on her using his mob ties, a tall masculine looking blonde entered the room and sat in vacant seat across from the couple. Glancing over at Carly, he saw the look of disgust on her face and knew that it was going to be a long day

Carly watched the tall, masculine looking blonde woman saunter into the room like she owned the damn place. An instant dislike washed over her and she felt Sonny squeeze her arm warningly, but that did nothing to prevent the fire burn inside of her when the woman had the nerve to check out her husband

"Married" was all she said as a glare of death was shot through her

"No" came the curt response as she leaned across the table and placed her left hand on Sonny's knee "Obviously" Her fingers danced briefly before she felt a hand around her wrist, twisting it hard. Looking up, she felt pure rage pouring from the other woman in waves

"It wasn't a question, but a statement. He's married…" Upon seeing her glance back at Sonny, probably at his left hand, Carly twisted harder "To me" One final twist and the arm was released and the body pushed back into her chair

"Uh, um… Name?" Sonny awkwardly adjusted his tie and looked anywhere but at the unnamed woman in front of him

"Courtney Matthews" The woman leaned back into the chair, draped one arm over the back of it, and then crossed her legs, causing the rather short skirt she was wearing to ride up to a rather revealing position

"Occupation?" Carly was too furious and did not trust herself with more than one word at a time. This bitch was still coming onto her man even after learning that he was married… She knew for a fact that this Courtney Matthews would not be getting her vote. She wanted her far away from her husband and best friend.

"I'm in the um… entertainment business" Courtney smiled smugly and purposefully looked, once again at Sonny

'What kind of entertainment?" Carly all but ground out her question, trying extremely hard to avoid getting out of her chair and slapping the conceited smile from her face

"The adult kind" Sonny's eyes widened as Courtney uncrossed her legs and ran a hand down her thigh. Carly mumbled something that sounded like "Well damn, I could have answered that question myself" and then stood, walking toward the door

"Leave now" Opening the door, she motioned with her hand for the other woman to exit. All Courtney did was stand and then glance from Sonny to his wife

"But…"

"NOW" the volume and tone of Carly's voice caused her jump and rush for the door. "Next" Was all she said before returning to her seat and watching a rather short, attractive brunette enter and take the empty seat.

"All right, name?" Sonny kept a close eye on his wife seeing that the previous two were not very successful. Shockingly, she seemed to have taken an on the spot fondness for this woman

"Samantha McCall, but everyone calls me Sam" This woman was dressed in a basic pair of low riding blue jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in a pony tail and she only had a touch of make up on. Unlike the previous contenders, she wasn't trying to be somebody she wasn't. What you saw was what you got, and Carly respected that

"So Sam, what do you do for a living?" The couple watched as the young woman pondered the question for a minute before cautiously answering

"Though I am currently unemployed, I did a lot of con work and stealing when I was younger for my father. I am a professional safe cracker and am damn good at computer hacking, if I do say so myself" Satisfied with her answer, Sam waited for the all too common judgment about her skills. Imagine her surprise when she received approval instead of criticism

"That's good. How about self defense? You any good in that area?" Carly liked this woman more and more every second that they were together

Sam reached behind her and placed her Glock 19 on the table in front of her. She then rolled up her jeans, unzipped her boot, and revealed an 8 ½ inch boot knife strapped to her calf. Carly smiled in approval while Sonny realized he needed to fire the two guards posted outside. Granted, he was impressed with this woman, but those incompetents should have caught at least the gun. Breaking from his thoughts, he posed the question that would make all the difference in the world

"Sam, what do you think of the mob?" He watched her closely as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders as if he was asking her about the weather

"It's a paying job…. It does have its risks, but what one doesn't? I mean nothing in this world is completely safe. Just some random, normal person could be walking down the street and get mugged or shot. An accidental house fire could break out and kill the occupants. Nobody is one hundred percent immune to harm… and if somebody thinks that they are, then they are complete and total idiots."

With a grin 3 miles long, Carly stood and approached Sam. She stuck her hand out and the brunette rose from her chair and shook it "We will definitely be in touch Sam." Watching the petite woman smile in return and then depart the room, she couldn't help but think how perfect she would be for her friend.

Unfortunately, she would have to sit through 4 more interviews since those first two women wouldn't have a fighting chance in hell at getting anywhere near Jason. Returning to her seat, Carly sighed as yet another bimbette took the vacant seat.

_Somebody kill me now_ Was all she could think when the woman who called herself Nadine began to speak


	2. Chapter 2

She was another self-centered nurse who was visibly scared shitless of being involved with the mob. She said that she wants to keep people out of the hospital, not send them pouring in. What didn't she understand about the small fact that if you anger someone in the mob, you don't live long enough to see the inside of the hospital? Carly was relieved when her interview ended shortly after it started

That feeling did not last long, however, when the next contestant entered. This time she was a cop and Carly had to wonder what was going through the woman's mind when she decided that she would be interested in dating a hit man. To be honest, though, there was also the fact that the mob wife did not trust or like any type of law enforcement, and Reese Marshall was no exception. People like her arrested her husband and best friend on too many false occasions that just looking at a cop pissed her off.

Even Sonny had to laugh at the irony of the situation. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the woman started turning evidence to the PCPD and that was a chance that he was not willing to take. Resse's interview did not last much past the couple finding out her occupation and Carly had to wonder how much more of this she would be able to handle.

She was getting frustrated and about ready to hit one of these fake bitches. Admittedly, she was quite calm with that Slutney woman and had absolutely no reason why. She had the nerve to touch her husband and then continue to flirt with him. One punch was all she would have needed to wipe that disgusting look off of her face, but she didn't. Maybe it was a good thing, seeing as though there had been a cop waiting for her turn. Then again, she wouldn't have arrested her since that would have ruined her chance… Like her occupation didn't already do that for her.

Carly just had to keep telling herself that there were only 2 more women to go and then she could go home and take a nice bath and enjoy dinner with her husband. If she had to be honest, though, she could not remember one piece of information about the woman who had just left. She was so boring that Carly actually zoned out and began thinking about how fun it was going to be to sit in a room with Backburner Betty watching Jason's dates. Hopefully he would do something that makes her livid and Carly could just sit back and laugh at her. If she got lucky, she would get the opportunity to slap her.

Now there was only 1 woman left and she wasn't sure what to think about her when she walked into the room. She was dressed in a knee length summer dress with small pink flowers adorning the pure white fabric. Her makeup and hair were perfect, not one tendril out of place. Her skin was pale, even with the tan she obviously was trying to give herself. The dainty pink ballet flats on her feet completed her ensemble and Carly knew she was going to be one of those goody to shoes. You could almost see her halo peeking through before she even got to her seat.

Imagine Carly's surprise when she said that her name was Angel, Angel Ellis to be exact. She was a PI investigator and the mob wife did not know how that was possible. Nobody that sweet and innocent looking would be able to last in the PI industry, but then again nobody would suspect her of anything so it work as a pretty good cover. Carly, however, wasn't convinced until the woman was asked what she thought about the mob.

"My father is in the mob, Joseph Sorel." Carly felt Sonny stiffen beside her at the mention of the other boss' name.

"You're Angel Sorel? Does your father know that you are here?" Sonny and Joseph actually had a peaceful coexistence and often helped each other when it was needed. There was no bad blood between the two men but he wasn't sure how he would react if he found out his daughter was out to date Jason Morgan. His astonishment rose when she answered

"My father actually suggested it to me. He knew my adoration for your enforcer and said that it was my choice if I wanted to do this. He also asked me to inform you that there will be no trouble or anger from him if I am not picked by either you or Jason. He does not want to cause any trouble over a simple date and wishes to keep your peace agreement. He believes that this would be a chance for me to be with somebody that understood what my family did and would be able to protect me if necessary."

Sonny rose in respect and offered to walk her out before returning to his seat beside his wife.

"I was thinking that we were shit out of luck. I mean all those dumb bitches give us women a bad name and I was starting to think that we were just going to have the one."

"I know what you mean, and I have to say that I was quite proud of you for not attacking that Matthews woman." A loving smile played his features as he watched her grimace at her name.

"That _thing_ was a slut and would have deserved a serious beat down. I guess that I just didn't want to create a scene and drive away any potential dates. That and I do believe that Max and Milo have cleaned up enough of my disagreements this month." Sonny shook his head in remembrance of Carly's 'disagreements' and then put his focus back to the task at hand.

"So, I take it you already know who your choice is?"

"I knew the second that she walked in the room. I just got this feeling and it proved to right" Carly reached for the notes and grabbed the piece of paper about her choice and she wasn't surprised at whose Sonny chose. After all, they were the only 2 that had a chance.

As they left the room they were currently in, Carly couldn't help but smile at the thought of the following day and finally getting that good for nothing tramp away from Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

That night had been hell for him. He had lay awake in his bed for hours, thinking about what could happen the following afternoon. Where his friends right? Was Backburner Betty too soft and whiney for his lifestyle? Was he stringing her along when he felt his feelings for her extinguishing to mere friendship?

Those were the questions that plagued Jason Morgan's mind while he tried to get sleep to overcome him. He thought about how their relationship has never gone past a simple kiss. At the beginning, he had been physically attracted to her, but that seemed to fade away as he got to know her.

Once they started dating, she became more forward with her actions. She would walk past and "accidentally" brush her hand against his groin. The funny thing being that it hadn't turned him on at all; in fact he wished that she would stop. Then her clothing became skimpy as she attempted to accentuate the assets that she clearly didn't have. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he replayed their dinner date

"_I know you don't have a shift tomorrow, so I will pick you up at 11:30 am. We have to be at Carly and Sonny's at noon" Jason casually placed his napkin in his lap and then gave his drink order to the waiter. Turning his attention back to Backburner Betty, he waited for her to order. The second that the server left their table, she spoke in a low and angry whisper_

"_Why the hell are we going there? You know damn well that Carly can't stand me so she has to have some hidden agenda by inviting me over. I don't feel like listening to her 'Stay away from Jason, he's too good for you' speech again so I think that I'll just stay home. We can do something when you get done." He noticed that she tried to sound seductive at that last part, but he thought that it sounded more like desperation._

"_I don't think that you understand Elizabeth. I know that it is no secret that Carly dislikes you, but Sonny doesn't think that you fit into our world…" This was proving to be more difficult that he originally imagined. She was getting angrier than he thought that she would and her voice was becoming louder. The worst part was that he hadn't even told her about the dates yet_

"_Are you breaking up with me just because Sonny and Carly don't approve?" Her voice came out rather incredulous but quickly turned to that of rage before he was allowed to explain "I can't believe you are allowing them to control your life, Jason! Sonny says 'jump' and you immediately ask 'how high?' Carly says 'I need your help' and you are out the door faster than a bat out of hell. You need to get your balls back Jason Morgan" Standing up, Backburner Betty threw her napkin on the table and began to walk away_

"_I am not breaking up with you" Came Jason's reply as he added an inaudible 'yet' under his breath. He watched as she sheepishly sat back down in her seat. As she tried to apologize, Jason cut her off "Now, as I was saying. Carly does not like you and Sonny thinks that you are too fragile for the mob life. They took it upon themselves to host a variation of a TV show and I allowed them each to pick out one woman. I will be going out on one date with each of them. I have the final say and I have to be honest with you, this current display of behavior isn't working in your favor"_

_She was furious with him and showed in her eyes. Even though he could tell that she was trying to appear calm and not offended, but Jason could see the hate in her eyes. Deciding that she would have a better chance if she pulled on her sugary and sweet front, her voice was now kind and soft"_

"_I'll meet you there because I have a doctor's appointment in the morning"_

"_Are you alright?" It was genuine concern that posed the question. Even if he was agitated with her at the moment, it didn't mean that he wished ill health on her_

"_I'm fine, just a routine checkup" She lied through her teeth and prayed that Jason didn't notice_

"_You were just at the doctor a couple of weeks ago… are you sure you're not still sick?" He grabbed her hand and she almost felt sorry for lying to him… almost_

"_Yeah, they just want to make sure that the antibiotics did their job. I am fine and I will meet you tomorrow morning when I am done" She pulled her hand from his and finished her drink before rising from the table "I am sorry, Jason, but I cannot stay for dinner. I was going to run a bunch of errands tomorrow, but I am going to do them now since I'll be busy" A quick hug and chaste kiss goodbye later, and Jason was left alone at the table thinking about his girlfriend's outburst _

Apparently sleep was finally bestowed upon him, seeing as he was abruptly awoken by the annoying chime of his alarm. Getting out of bed, he padded barefooted and bare-chested to the bathroom and ran himself a nice hot shower to waken his tired body. Drying his naked, wet body with a towel, he dressed in his basic jeans and tight black t-shirt while hoping that today's events did not provoke a fight between his best friend and his current girlfriend. Coffee was started, breakfast was made, and he sat in the kitchen to try and enjoy his morning paper. Finding nothing of interest, he tossed it aside and focused his attention on the food in front of him.

Taking a couple minutes to tidy the mess in the kitchen, Jason proceeded to don his classic leather jacket and gloves, and tucked his trusty gun in the waistband of his jeans. Grabbing his motorcycle helmet, he left his apartment and made his way to Sonny and Carly's Greystone

_Elizabeth's Doctor's Appointment_

The doctor reentered the room and sat casually on the stool next to his patient.

"You're tests all look good. Are you taking your medication that I gave you?" Pulling a machine up to the bed, Elizabeth lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen before answering her physician

"I have…" She groaned in discomfort as the cold gel was squeezed onto her stomach and then was spread around with the wand. She watched him watch the monitor until he stilled the wand's movements and pointed to a spot on the screen

"Right there" Elizabeth saw the spot move and smiled. That quickly turned to a frown as she asked herself how she was going to tell Jason


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth entered the Corinthos home 10 minutes early to find Sonny and Jason conversing in the corner while Carly relaxed on the couch with her cell phone attached to her ear. Fortunately the blonde was extremely caught up with the person on the other end and therefore did not notice the brunette walk in. Actually, nobody noticed that she had arrived and she didn't like it at all.

Clearing her throat obnoxiously, she watched as Sonny looked annoyed, Carly rolled her eyes, and Jason only held up a finger to signal her to wait. Taking a seat across from her arch nemesis, she noticed the woman's smile lengthen as she turned her head to stare at her. That was not good at all because the whole conversation was about Liz.

After finishing up the call, Carly leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. "Are you ready for your entire life to fall apart?" Still staring at the fragile, pale woman in front of her, Carly watched as Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and put up an unconvincing, confident front

"I am ready to prove to you that you can't control Jason's life and this sorry attempt to get me away from him is going to fail miserably" A small smile played across her lips as she responded to the comeback

"You know what Liz? You act all sugary and sweet, but you are the most calculating woman that I know. If you think that your little secret is going to be pinned on Jason, you have another thing coming… I can guarantee that I will not stop until I make your life a living hell and you admit who actually is responsible. Then Jason is going to want to kill you and will most likely kill your partner."

She was nervous and scared that Carly knew about the life that was growing inside of her. She was also angry at the fact that somebody had told her, but couldn't figure out who it could have been. Interrupting her thoughts was Max entering the living the room with a confident looking red-head wearing a periwinkle Ted Baker Bow Top featuring a round neck with satin and chiffon design fluted short sleeves. The gathered neckline channel highlighted a satin self tie bow with adorned ends. The shirt also presented with an elasticized waist and camisole underlay. Paired with a white eyelet skirt, that fell below the knee, and white canvas ballet flats with a periwinkle upper trim, Elizabeth could only describe the woman's outfit as overly modest

"Mr. C, Miss Ellis is here to see you" Nodding to the guard, Sonny approached and greeted the newcomer warmly

"I'm glad you could make it, Angel." Turning to his friend "Angel this is Jason Morgan…"

Stretching out her hand, she finished Sonny's sentence "one of the best enforcers in this business. My father speaks very highly of you, Mr. Morgan. It is quite the honor" Letting go of his strong hand, she focused on his confused eyes

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father is Joseph Sorel…" Jason's eyes widened at the mention of this man. He ran the only organization that could actually take down Corinthos-Morgan if the peace treaty was not in place. Looking at the timid woman in front of him, he had to think about how this was not how he pictured the mob boss' daughter. If he was honest, he always thought that she was going to be this bad ass, leather bound, gun wheeling chick with a take no prisoners attitude. To see such an angelic person in front of him was more than a shock to him, but he understood why Sonny picked her. She was involved and understood the dangers of his job… hell, she lived with them herself

Interrupting everything was Liz's overly whiney, baby voice that made Carly think of a dying animal every time that she spoke. "Hello… I'm still here, you know" Waving her hands in the air to get attention, Carly once again rolled her eyes

"Fine, you want an introduction?" Turning to Angel and motioning towards Liz "This is the sorry excuse of a wo…."

"What Carly means to say is…" Sonny interrupted his wife, who turned right around and interrupted him back, daring him to not let her finish

"No, no, no Sonny. What Carly means is exactly what Carly says. This is the sorry excuse of a woman who Jason calls his current girlfriend… Elizabitch 'The Slut' Webber"

Lightly grabbing Angel's arm, Jason led her out of the room before Carly and Liz went at each other. He knew that it was only a matter of time and was less than thrilled to be around when it did.

---------------

Two hours later, and Jason returned to the Corinthos home. Jason and Angel did enjoy each other's company except for the fact that he found her too angelic for his tastes. She was terrified of his motorcycle, had no idea how to shoot a gun and had 6 guards on her at all times.

She had taken him mini golfing where he was bored out of his mind. He allowed her to play the 18 holes while he observed and asked her questions about her life as a mobster's daughter. She was quiet, like him and it was a relief not to be with a woman who was going to talk him into a coma.

Watching the whole date was Sonny, Carly and Liz. Elizabeth was enjoying herself too much for Carly's liking and was glad when the rendezvous ended. She had to admit that whether the woman grew up with a mob father or not, she was definitely not suited for Jason. She was too innocent and childlike to be her friend's girlfriend.

It was funny to watch Jason with that other girl. He looked extremely uncomfortable and like he wanted to shoot himself. To Liz, it seemed like their conversation was forced and it was only used as a mere attempt to break the awkwardness that she practically saw in the air. She smiled inwardly at the disaster that the first date turned out to be. _One down, one to go_

Sonny had to admit to himself that Angel wasn't as fit for his enforcer as she seemed. She was virtuous and emotional where Jason was ruthless and unfeeling at times. Though he was disappointed, he realized that it would never last… and if it did, it would only be because Jason felt obligated to the woman's father to make his daughter happy. Hopefully Carly's pick would have better results

---------

The four of them were sitting around waiting for Jason's second date to make her entrance. She was only late by 5 minutes, so nobody was too worried… actually, Liz was silently hoping that she wouldn't show up since she was certain that Jason would easily pick her over Angel. Just as Elizabeth was going to make a comment about how rude it was to be late, a loud crash and pound came from the front foyer. The noise sounded like a large person had been shoved into a wall, causing an object to shatter against the ground. Then they heard a woman's angry voice

"I don't give a rat's ass if you are guarding the god damn queen of England, if you have to urge to feel me up I will put a bullet in you fucking heart!" Quickly standing to their feet Sonny, Jason, and Carly hurried into the foyer to find Max pinned against the wall by a petite brunette. She had her knee pressed into his lower back and her gun strategically placed at an angle pressed into the base of the right side of his neck. If fired, the bullet would travel diagonally downward until it hit the heart and would most likely knick the lungs at some point.

Jason stood open mouthed at the site before him. This woman couldn't be more than 5 feet tall and had managed to disarm one of his biggest and best body guards. The thought seemed to turn him on as he felt his pants begin to tighten in the groin area. That along with her choice of wardrobe could only further his arousal. She stood there with tight jeans that encased a perfect ass that he imagined running his hands over. He also noticed her well fitting leather jacket with matching gloves. With her back to him, he couldn't see much else except for her dark brown hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls.

"Ms. McCall, is there a problem here?" His breath hitched as the woman turned at Sonny's address

"Your goon here decided to take the liberty of lingering hands while frisking me for weapons. I don't appreciate being groped, Mr. Corinthos" A wave of anger and jealousy surged through Jason's body after hearing this. For some reason, he wanted to be the only one to touch her like that and he sure as hell wouldn't mind her pressing against him.

Carly saw her friend's eyes roam Sam's body and couldn't help but notice the desire that flashed in his blue eyes. It was a look that she hadn't seen in him for quite a while and was thankful that it wasn't toward the skanky nurse that had chosen to remain in the living room.

"Sam, I assure you that Max has learned his lesson and will be more respectful in the future." She nodded in agreement and slowly released the guard from her hold. Backing away, she tucked her gun back into the waistband of her jeans and watched as he rubbed his neck with one hand and his back with the other.

"Sam, this is my best friend… and your date for today… Jason Morgan" Carly pushed him forward and noticed him once again look her over, his eyes lingering on her chest

"If you could take your eyes off of my breasts, we can go" Sam smiled as she saw his eyes snap back to hers and noticed just how gorgeously blue they were. She felt like she could get lost in them. Getting her focus back, she also snapped him out of whatever daze he seemed to be in as well

Walking over to the front door, she opened it and pointed to the two motorcycles sitting side by side in the driveway. "Your bike or mine?"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Your bike or mine?"_ That question kept running through his mind as Sam drove them down the deserted road.

Should he have offered to drive on his bike? No, he probably would not have been able to concentrate with her arms around his waist. He probably would have pulled over and kissed her like he really wanted to at that moment.

Should he have offered to let her drive his bike? No, she is too petite and the bike would have been way too big, and to mention heavy for her.

With there being no other option, he currently was copiloting her Harley-Davidson Softail Delux. This particular motorcycle had one of the lowest seat heights at 24.5 inches. The struggle was getting Jason onto it comfortably. It sat so low to the ground, and he had such long legs that Sam was practically sitting in his lap as he stretched his feet out to rest them on her platforms. His hands were placed on her upper thighs as his chest was flush against her back.

As Sam maneuvered the 700lb bike, along with her 100lb body and his probably 200 plus lb body, he hit her brakes when instructed. They were working in perfect unison, no dialogue needing to be exchanged. The only problem was her ass sitting directly on his growing erection. He could almost swear that her little butt wiggles were purposeful and that she meant to arouse him. Whether it was for her amusement or for her enjoyment, he wasn't quite positive… but he was hoping the latter.

Half way through the ride, though, he turned the tables on her and began sensuously rubbing his hands against her thighs. The first time that he did it, his assistance was needed because she almost lost control of the bike. From then on it seemed like a little dance routine that they were doing, she would rub her ass against his already hard erection and he would run his hands along the inside of her thighs until they both rested snug between her legs. A couple of times she squeezed her legs together which provoked him to push his hands against her and slowly pull them up and down. It seemed like ever since their game started, she had sped up at least 20mph and he only hoped that she could somehow outrun the camera crew that was following.

Leaning forward and resting his chin on her shoulder, he turned his head so that his lips brushed against her ear before whispering "Maybe we should ditch the camera and go somewhere secluded" It came out as a husky rasp, but Sam definitely heard it despite the roar of her engine. Her only response was to push her ass further into his lap and swirl her hips, which caused Jason to move his hand to the waist band of her jeans, teasing her.

The bike jerked, to remind them where they were, but that only caused Sam to go faster. Now nearing 40 mph over the designated speed limit, she whipped the heavy motorcycle around a bend with ease and then took the second right. They were now on an off road path and Jason knew that he should let her focus, but he couldn't help it.

Using his tongue, he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and began sucking on it while one of his hands undid the button on her jeans and palmed her through her panties. He then released her ear and moved her leather jacket off of her shoulder, placing kisses on the base of her neck. He forced his eyes to remain open stare ahead as he made sure to be her eyes. He took one of the handles from her with his free hand as hers moved to hold his head in place.

If anybody had been around, they probably would have been horrified at the site. While Sam controlled one handle of the motorcycle, Jason controlled the other along with the pedals. Jason was currently working on a rather impressive hickey on the section of Sam's shoulder that met her neck while his other hand remained in her pants. Somehow, though, the two managed to keep complete control of the bike. They were aroused, their breathing was becoming faster, their hearts were beating furiously, and they one way or another managed to be in total synch with each other when it came to maneuvering the Harley around rocks and twigs, twists and turns in the road. No words, just the complete need to have each other no matter where they were.

Feeling that they were at a safe distance from any form of civilization, and had plenty of tree coverage, Jason attempted to halt the machine so that he could turn her around and ravage her mouth like he so desperately need to. Unfortunately she fought against him and kept them moving deeper into the woods and he didn't understand until he saw a small cottage up ahead. He felt the bike slow as it finally came to a stop at the base of the porch steps. Sam cut the ignition, pulled Jason's hand out from her jeans and swung her leg over the motorcycle and hopped off. He immediately felt the loss of connection and let out a low groan of disapproval, inaudible to his date

Turning to face Jason, she began to walk backwards as she removed her leather jacket to reveal an extremely tight corseted top that her breasts were begging to be free of. Using her finger, she seductively motioned for him to come to her. He didn't need to be told twice as he jumped off of the Harley and stalked toward her, as she mischievously smiled and once again started her course backwards.

Having longer legs, he caught up to her quickly as soon as they were up the porch stairs. He was now just millimeters from her body as he continued to push her back until he had her pinned against the front door. Placing a hand on each side of her body, he held her against the wooden structure with his own body and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue forcefully pushed through her closed mouth and he felt her engage her own tongue in battle as she shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small key. Forcing it into Jason's hand, he immediately got the hint and unlocked the door that separated them from the privacy that they really didn't care about at that moment. If given the chance, Jason would have taken her right on the motorcycle the second that it stopped moving.

Stumbling through the doorway he noticed that the small room they were in contained a bed and fireplace. There was a hall way that he assumed led to a kitchen and a door he assumed led to the bathroom. It was a cozy little place that would definitely serve their purpose.

His lips left hers as they traveled down her neck and he backed her up to the bed. She felt her knees hit the edge as she fell onto it, pulling Jason down on top of her. Nobody else mattered at that moment. Not the nurse whose name was currently absent from his mind, not Sonny, not Carly, not anybody. All that mattered was the woman he was with at that moment. The woman who made him feel more alive that he has in a very long time


	6. Chapter 6

He was driving her absolutely crazy. The whole way out here she had been on fire. She had felt his erection poking her ass and wiggled around trying to get in a more comfortable position. That was her plan in the beginning being that she hadn't expected the awakening of her body when she rubbed against him. Paired with the position of his hands, she wanted him to have his way with her right there on the bike. Now she lay on her bed with Jason's body on top of hers, his now dark blue eyes bore into hers as he leaned in to kiss and suck and her neck

Sam sat up slightly and used her arms to push herself further onto the bed as Jason continued to crawl over her. When she hit the pillow, she laid down flat and pulled him on top of her. He was supporting the weight of his body with his elbows on either side of her and his knees trapped her legs between his own.

They were engaged in a kissing match, each trying their hardest to take control. Tongues were wrestling as hands were trying to pull bodies closer. No contact was close enough for them. The only way to be completely satisfied would be skin against skin, naked bodies intertwined in a pool of sweat and arousal. Jason sat up and straddled Sam's waist. Running his hands up her sides, he saw her back arch when he grabbed her breasts through the corset she wore.

Suddenly, despite the pleasure that she was feeling at Jason's hands massaging her breasts, reality started trickling back into her mind.

"Jason, wait" Pushing against him slightly, she sat up and gazed into his now confused eyes

-----------

They had been sitting around for an hour, waiting for something to appear on screen. Elizabeth seemed to be getting impatient and Carly wasn't making it easy on her. She kept dropping subtle comments about babies and how too many people feel the need to cheat on their significant other, and that is when the babies are conceived.

Sonny had been forced to listen to the strange conversations that Carly had started because he could not trust her alone with Liz. Knowing his wife, she was probably trying to annoy him to the point where he would just get up and leave, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. In fact, he was more than relieved by the ringing of his cell phone. Maybe everybody arrived at Sam's destination and they were going to get the show on the road

Flipping open his phone, he listened intently to the person on the other end. Hearing what was said, his eyes turned cold and angry which was a look that Carly did not miss. She was on her feet in an instant and at her husband's side the next

"What do you mean you lost them?" This caused the blonde's eyes to go wide, first with concern but then it turned to amusement at the thought of what had happened. By the way they had been acting around the motorcycle when they left; she could only hope that their 'disappearance' was actually the straw that would finally break his relationship with Liz.

She had a pretty good idea where they were. Sam had told her about the small cabin that was isolated in the woods. She was going to take Jason there after their date and gave Carly, and only Carly, directions and the number of the land line. Her reasoning had been that she did not want her sanctuary disturbed and would not be allowing the cameras anywhere near it. The information was for extreme emergencies only where Jason needed to be contacted.

--------

"Is something wrong Sam?" He allowed her to pull her legs up underneath her body and settled for kneeling before her with his hands soothingly on her knees. Seeing her bury her face in her hands he heard her mumble something and became even more confused than before. Did she not really this? Was he imagining the moans of pleasure that escaped her lips? Did he just want her so much, that he assumed she wanted him just as much? For some reason he was scared to know the answers to his questions. He was afraid that his emotions had blinded him to her feelings, that he had almost forced himself on a woman who only interested in a date.

When Sam looked back up at him, she had seen the wheels turning in his head and reached out to caress his cheek. She felt bad for making him think what she knew must be going through his head, that she didn't want him. It was farthest from the truth and if his hand had traveled back inside of her jeans, he would have felt just how much.

"Did you not want this?" The silence had been killing him, which was strange because he usually reveled in it. Now he just wanted to hear her voice, to make sure that she was alright and that he hadn't hurt her. For some reason he didn't want to see her in any pain, especially if he had been the one who caused it.

"Did you not want this? Was I imagining what you wanted?" Relief ran through him as he saw her shake her head

"I did… I do want this, Jason. I just don't want to give myself to you and then have you go back to your girlfriend. I don't think that I could handle it. Yes, we met less than 2 hours ago, but I feel like I already know you. I'm scared, Jason, and I don't get scared easily." He saw her wipe a lone tear from her cheek and it killed him to think that he had made her cry

"Why are you scared?" He had to know because she already knew about his job and Carly said that her job wasn't exactly on the right side of the law either. Jason wasn't sure if he could handle it if she was fearful of him

Looking up in his clear blue eyes she knew that she couldn't lie to him "Because I want you more than I have ever wanted any other man" That's when she saw it in his eyes… the primal flash of desire that told her that he was going to give her what she so desperately wanted, but he didn't. All he did was stare at her in such a way that she almost felt herself lose it. His gaze was burning into her and she was glad when he leaned closer to her, his lips brushing hers as her eyes drifted shut

----------

Elizabeth was furious and did not wait for Sonny to hang up the phone before ripping into Carly "This is your entire fault! You were the one who picked that tramp for Jason to go out with and now he's missing… For all we know, she could be one of his enemies and he could be dead right now"

She was calm as she spoke, which angered Liz even more "She's not an enemy and he's not dead"

"How do you know for sure? I mean, we know absolutely nothing about this woman. Jason could be in serious trouble" She was whining again and Carly just rolled her eyes. _If she wasn't pregnant…_

"The only trouble that he could possibly be in is not being able to control himself" The nurse's eyes glazed over in confusion and Carly could not believe how dense she was. Looking over to Sonny she saw that he even understood what she meant

"Come on Lizzie… You would have to blind not to see how he was looking at her, and then they ditch the cameras. It's not that hard to figure out" Now standing right in front of Jason's soon to be ex-girlfriend, she saw the woman's eyes widen in realization

"He wouldn't do that… not to me" Leaning in so only Liz could hear, Carly whispered in her ear

"Why not? You already did it to him, many times if I had to guess based on that secret of yours… which I can tell him any time that I want" Stepping back, she caught Sonny's gaze that told her not to start anything. She nodded before picking up the phone and looking back at Liz

"In fact, if I am right… which I am… I can call him right now. Even if he wasn't going to betray your sleazy ass, I bet he wouldn't think twice about it once I told him what you have done" Sonny was confused. Carly knew something, and by the sound of it Jason wasn't going to like it very much. He wasn't complaining but he didn't want Jason to get mad at Carly and he didn't want him to use Sam to get over Liz…. Wait a minute, if it was as bad as Carly let on, why hasn't she told him already? Was she only bluffing? No, Carly knew something and Elizabeth knew that she knew. That would have to mean she was being considerate of other people's feelings. Ten to one she was waiting for Jason to pick Sam… and then drop the bomb that would finally sever the connection between him and the nurse. For once she had thought her plan through, and he was proud of her

Liz's baby voice pleading with Carly's taunting broke through his thoughts and he had to cringe at the sound "I have a better idea. You call Jason's cell phone, and Sonny will call Sam's" When nobody moved, she let out a sigh of frustration "If I am right, neither one will answer… Just call the damn phones"


	7. Chapter 7

"The moment that I saw you with Max pinned against the wall, I knew that I wanted you. I pictured my hands running all over your body…" Jason ran his hands down her arms, eliciting a shiver to travel up her spine "Cold?" He was pushing her back and he heard a whispered 'no' escape her lips as she hit the mattress.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer as he attacked her neck. She moaned and used her legs to tease him. With both between his, it made it easy for her to bring them up and alternately rub them against his groin. She smiled against his lips when his hands ran down her sides and then further down to pin her legs to the bed. Placing her own hands on top of his, she moved them higher until they rested extremely close to her jean covered center. Shifting her head slightly, she whispered in his ear

"What else did you imagine doing to me?" When she felt him stop suckling on her neck, she didn't wait for him to answer her before holding one of his hands with hers "Did you imagine touching me?" He felt her lead his hand slightly higher up her body before she had his fingers tracing the skin just above her panties. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her placing his hand inside the thin cotton material, before it came in contact with the her folds

"So wet, Sam… so wet" He felt her hand once again pulling on his, but this time she was removing it. He looked up at her confused and she only smiled at him and sexily whispered "I have an idea" She rolled out from under him and got off the bed. Jason turned to lie on his back and just watched as she ran into the other room. A couple of minutes later and Sam emerged wearing nothing but a cotton white bath towel. Her hair was pinned now pinned up and she carried another bath towel in her hand.

"Get off the bed" He obeyed and slowly walked towards her until he had her pinned against the door frame. He felt her pull on the hem of his shirt and he raised his arms and allowed her to pull it off and throw it to the floor. She draped the towel around his neck and then her hands went to undo the button of his jeans. Succeeding, she pulled down the zipper and made sure to brush her hand against his hard erection before pushing down both jeans and boxers.

Jason was about to kick off his boots when he felt her slide down the door frame until she was kneeling by his feet. Sam pulled off his boots, socks, and pants… all the while keeping eye contact with his very erect cock. When she had shed him of his clothing, she leaned forward and place light kiss to his tip and smiled when she felt him jerk into her slightly.

"There will be plenty of time for that, but right now…" She pulled herself off of the ground and reached for the towel she place around his neck earlier. Unfolding it, she secured it low on his waist and then ran her hands over his muscular chest. Pushing him back, she grabbed his hand and led him to toward a back door of the cabin "Come with me" was all she said as he followed her outside in nothing but a towel

----------

Carly waited patiently on the couch and smiled to herself when both Sonny and Liz hung up their phones after receiving no answer. Walking over to her purse, Carly pulled out a piece of paper along with her own cell phone.

"This is where Sam took Jason. She has a small cabin on the outskirts of Port Charles and was actually not going to take Jason until later. She said that she he would enjoy the quiet and peaceful scenery… Anyway, cell reception sucks so she gave me the number to the land line and directions for finding it…" She wasn't able to finish as Elizabeth made a grab for the paper

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you would have let me finish, I was about to mention that it was for emergencies only. She doesn't want her private life bombarded with cameras or people." Liz glared at her and once again went for the slip of paper that contained the information she wanted. Having it pulled away from her, she scoffed and turned a serious face to Sonny

"You know, the only people that don't want others around their home either have something to hide or are planning something that would get her in trouble" The mob boss simply went to stand next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. Looking between the two women, he stopped at Elizabeth and smiled

"I trust my wife's instincts. She knows how to read people and she is also very protective of Jason. If she thought that Sam was a threat to him, she would not be here arguing with you. In fact, she would have been at that cabin 45 minutes ago demanding answers. Now, you can either sit your ass down and wait for one of them to call, or you can get the hell out of my house and we will contact you when we know something"

Folding her arms across her chest, she muttered something under her breath and then angrily took her seat in the chair "Fine, I'll wait." She pointed between Sonny and Carly "But if anything happens to him it is going to be all your fault"

Carly smiled wickedly at the woman "I'm sure that something is definitely going to happen and Jason is probably going to be the one to end up on top…." She winked and had to suppress a laugh at the nurse's disgusted face. Deciding to push it further, she added "What do you think Liz? Does Jason like being on top? Wait you wouldn't know because he's never been with you like that." She saw the anger building in the other woman and pushed it even farther "Ironic isn't it? He was with you for seven months and never slept with you. He knows Sam for a couple of hours and they are probably banging like bunnies. Glad to see that Jason finally found a real woman who could satisfy him in ways you couldn't"

That is what broke the camel's back as they say. Elizabeth lunged at Carly who nonchalantly moved out of the way, causing the skank to stumble slightly. She froze in her spot, though when she heard Carly speak yet again

"There is just one more thing that is ironic about this situation…."

"Shut up Carly" Liz practically ground out and it only encouraged Carly to continue

"I know for a fact that you and Jason never slept together, so tell me Ms 'I am the angel of Port Charles and never does anything wrong'… Who knocked you up?" Sonny eyes widened at Carly's words and then they narrowed towards Elizabeth. Anger and disbelief covered his face but she didn't notice… she was staring at Carly

"You bitch!" The next thing that she knew, Carly's hand was making contact with her face with such force that she fell back into the chair. Lightly touching her stinging cheek, she cowered back when Carly got in her face "Keep this up and I will have no problem revealing the father the whole town. You will be seen as the home wrecking whore that you really are

---------

Walking down a paved path in towel wrapped bodies and bare feet; Sam led them down to her private thinking place. Nobody knew about it except for her and now she was going to share it Jason.

He was curious to know where Sam was taking him. They both were practically naked, but neither one cold. It was early October here in Port Charles and temperatures were rather chilly. None of that mattered, though, seeing that the couple was both focused on reaching their destination.

Jason stopped abruptly when he saw it. It was beautiful. In front of him there was a great mountain with a gorgeous water fall that connected with a clear pool of water at the bottom. Trees lined the bank and branches cast a canopy over the peaceful pond. He didn't think anything like this existed in Port Charles and was surprised that Sam was able to find it

Sam. She was no longer in front of him, but rather standing at the edge of the water facing him. He watched as she tugged at the knot in her towel and let it fall to the ground, revealing her entire body to him. Her breasts lush breasts caught his eye and he saw her stiff, erect nipples caused by the cold air. He stood in his same spot as she turned away from him and slowly entered the pool, moving her hips teasingly. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled mischievously at him "You coming?"

He didn't have to be told twice. Yanking the towel from his body, he joined Sam and found the water unusually warm for that particular time of year

"I come here to think. The sound of the water calms me" He turned in the direction of Sam and found her against leaning against a large rock with her body exposed to him from her waist up. He didn't say anything as he made his way to her and trapped her body against the rock with his.

She felt his erection press into her stomach and she immediately responded by pushing herself higher up the rock and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms rested around his neck as she rubbed herself against his dick, causing his breath to catch and a moan escape his lips. When she leaned in to kiss him, Jason thrust forward and he entered her. Capturing her lips, he swallowed her yelp of surprise before starting to move in and out of her. It didn't take long before he felt her muscles start to tighten around him and he almost lost it right then and there, but he wanted to wait.

"Come with me Sam" He felt her body start to shake as she leaned her head against the rock and let out a scream of pure ecstasy. Her hands had since move to his back and he could feel her nails digging into his skin, which for some reason turned him on even more.

"Oh God, Jason" Two thrusts later and he couldn't hold it in any longer. As her orgasm hit, he emptied into her and they relished in the feeling of being completely content.

Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard, beside the soothing sound of the water fall, as Jason pulled out of Sam and picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms. Her protest was heard when she realized he was exiting the water and heading back towards the cabin. He quieted her with a passionate kiss that left her dazed when it ended.

Going through the same door that they exited, Jason made his way to the bed and placed Sam underneath the covers before climbing in on the other side and gathering her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his hand through her wet hair. Running her finger up and down his chest, she spoke the one question that had been going through her head

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Who? The only person I'm thinking about right now is you" Jason tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head

"I'm serious Jason" Her fingers stopped as her arm casually draped over his stomach

"So am I. Now go to sleep" Sam snuggled closer and soon her breathing was even. Closing his eyes, Jason followed shortly after


	8. Chapter 8

"You bitch!" The next thing that she knew, Carly's hand was making contact with her face with such force that she fell back into the chair. Lightly touching her stinging cheek, she cowered back when Carly got in her face "Keep this up and I will have no problem revealing the father the whole town. You will be seen as the home wrecking whore that you really are"

"You wouldn't dare because Jason would get mad at you for not telling him. I know you Carly, and you would never do anything to risk your friendship with him. Besides, Jason would never believe you. He would only see it as another one of your pathetic attempts to split us up." Thinking that she had won, Elizabeth leaned back in the chair and casually crossed her arms over her nonexistent chest. She didn't stop there, though

"You know, I was surprised that you participated in this anyway. You don't want Jason seriously involved with anybody so that he can be at your every beck and call. And that chick that you picked, can you say gold digging whore?"

Liz showed off her toothy grin that just about everyone found completely repulsing. It was quickly wiped away, however, when Carly back handed her…. With her left hand. Blood began to trickle from the wound where the diamond had come in contact with Elizabeth's right cheek.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! She is more of a woman than you could ever be, not to mention a better person. Its one thing to trash my relationship with Jason, but it's a whole other matter when you go calling my… Put me the fuck down!"

Sonny came up behind his wife and pulled her off of the nurse. She was thrashing against him. Kicking her legs and wiggling in her husband's grasp, making him squeeze her tighter. As much as he wanted to see Carly beat her senseless, the woman was pregnant and the unborn child was an innocent in this situation.

Liz sat in the chair pressing a tissue, which Carly made a snide comment of it coming out of her bra, to the gash on her face. She was stunned at the other woman's extreme protectiveness over Samantha McCall and absolutely confused as to why.

---------

He had just experienced the best night's sleep that he had had in a very long time. Rolling over, he reached out to pull her close and continue his rest until his hand was met with empty, cold sheets. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lazily got out of bed. Finding his jeans, he slipped them on, not bothering to search for his boxers. When she wasn't in the bathroom, he went into the kitchen and only found a half full pot of coffee with a post-it note attached to a nearby mug.

Thinking that she may have run off, he ignored the note and went to look out the front window of the small cabin. Finding her motorcycle still parked at the foot of the porch steps, he retreated back to the kitchen and picked up the mug that was left out.

_Thinking and watching the sunset… Feel free to heat up the coffee and join me_

_Sam_

That simple note sent a rush of relief his body as he languidly ran his fingers over her careful handwriting.

Gently place the paper down on the countertop, he filled the mug and found the liquid to be slightly warmer than room temperature. Placing it in the microwave, he looked out the back door but didn't see her. Confusion set in as he tried to think of where she could be.

_Think. Think. Think…. Wait that's it! Thinking. Back at the waterfall, she mentioned going there to think._

Hearing the ding of the microwave, he grabbed the coffee and then returned to the bedroom to locate his shirt and leather jacket. Donning the clothing, Jason exited the building and made his way back down the path to the place where he had had her just hours before.

Following the trail to the end, he caught sight of Sam sitting with her back to him. She was supporting her upper body with her arms as her cup was placed next to her. Walking up behind her, he crouched down and placed a kiss to her neck. Feeling her jump slightly and her hand flying to her heaving chest, Jason chuckled at her.

"Damn it, Jason… Learn how to make some noise so you don't give me heart attack next time" Sitting behind her, she sat between his legs while his chest now kept her sitting up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on top of them. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled closer and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

The sun began its decent all the while casting the entire sky in a glow of orange, pink, and hint of purple. Along with the glistening pool reflecting the majestic display of light, the soothing sound of the waterfall and having Sam wrapped up in his arms, it was easy for him to determine that there was nowhere else that he would rather be

"I can see why you like coming here, but you should have woken me up" He pulled her closer as he once again pressed a soft kiss to her neck

"You looked so peaceful laying there that I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I had some thinking to do"

"What we did earlier, my job… what did you have to think about that you had to do in private?" Sam had felt him stiffen behind her and immediately felt guilty about not discussing it with him. In all fairness, it did involve him, but she need to figure out her feelings on the subject before asking his opinion

"Actually, it is about last night…"

"Sam, I…" He was pulling away from her so she grabbed his hands, holding them in their place around her waist

"It's not what you think, Jason."

"And just how would you know that?" His voice was louder than anticipated and he immediately felt guilty for the flinch that resulted from his harsh tone "I'm sorry, Sam. It's just that…"

"Hey, it's alright. I probably would have reacted the same way." She turned her head and smiled up at him reassuringly before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "You think that I was going to say that I regret what we did, but I don't"

"Then what were you thinking about?"

He felt her slowly shake her head against his chest "It's stupid, really, because there is nothing we can do about it now"

"Tell me" Jason hugged her to him encouragingly as he pressed a kiss into her hair

"I was thinking about how we didn't use protection and how I didn't even tell you that I'm not on any birth control. I was thinking about what would happen if I ended up pregnant" Her voice faded out towards the end, making it obvious that she was nervous about his reaction. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Sam.

Jason, on the other hand, was absorbing the new information. He hadn't had a condom on him because he wasn't expecting to sleep with her and for some reason didn't ask if she had one. Nor did he ask if she was on anything. The surprising thing was that it didn't faze him. In fact, he wasn't bothered at all that he had unprotected sex. That thought, along with the possibility of becoming a father from it, should have concerned him. Strangely, it had quite the opposite effect on him.

He could picture Sam snuggled in his embrace on the couch of his penthouse. Her hands rested on her swollen stomach as he held a children's book in front of them both until he saw Sam pull one of his hands away from the object and onto a spot on the side of her belly. As he noticed the proud smiles on both of their faces, he guessed that the baby had kicked and instantly wanted to know what that moment would actually feel like.

"Can you please say something?" Snapping out of his daze, he noticed Sam looking at him with concerned eyes. Whether it was concern for him or for her thinking that he wouldn't the baby, he wasn't sure.

"Sorry, I was thinking" Sam nodded slowly before removing his arms and standing on her feet. Turning back to him, she whispered

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I completely understand if you don't…." He was on his feet with his lips crushed against hers before she could even finish her sentence. Jason put everything that he was feeling into the kiss and soon felt Sam giving in as she returned the kiss with the same amount of feeling. Pulling her even closer, Jason ran his tongue along the crease of her lips before she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance.

After several minutes of tongues dancing and fighting for control, they parted. Both attempting to catch their breath as foreheads and eyes met. Jason was the first to speak "What happens happens and I want you to know that if it does I will love the baby that we made like that miracle that it will be. I will make sure that you both are happy, healthy, and safe. I understand that my job is dangerous and I will completely understand if you don't want to bring a child into that kind of environment. I just want you to know that I intend to support whichever decision you would choose, whether I agreed with it or not." He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb with hesitation.

Finding her voice, Sam let out something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob "Look at us talking like we're already pregnant" A smile formed on his own lips as continued to listen to her opinion about the situation "I wasn't intending to keep your child from you unless it was what you wanted, even though it would probably kill me. And you being in the mob? Please, no job or living situation is completely safe, Jason. Things happen that most of the time seems to have no reason to them. Besides danger is practically my middle name, I grew up around it."

Jason had brought face so close to hers that the tips of their noses were touching and she saw his eyes turn back to the dark blue they were earlier. "You don't know how that makes me feel" was all he managed to say before capturing her lips in an earth shattering kiss.

Sam moaned against his mouth when he pulled her flush against him and she felt exactly what he was feeling being pressed into her abdomen. His lips traveled down to her neck before he began an alternation of sucking and licking at its base. Using one hand to hold his head in place, the other reached into her pocket to retrieve the now ringing phone she had brought outside with her.

-----------

Sonny was perplexed as to why Carly jumped to Sam's defense so quickly. He originally thought that she slapped Elizabeth because of her comments towards her friendship with Jason. When she said not to talk about 'her' that way, he was surprised. Sam McCall was a woman that they had just met a day prior and it wasn't like his wife to defend a total stranger. The big question is why Carly is so determined to guard the younger woman to the point of putting her before Jason? One thing was for sure, he was definitely going to find out

She noticed that he was distracted and that his grip was loosening. Carly stilled and mere seconds later, the grip around her body relaxed enough for her to get free. The moment that her feet touched the ground, she calmly walked up to Liz and the blonde noticed her flinch as she brought her hand towards her. Practically laughing at her fright, Carly reached past the woman's head and pulled it back with a phone in her hand

"You just signed Nicholas' death certificate when you had the nerve to call my sister a gold digging whore." The room was completely silent with all wide eyes focused on Carly dialing the handset


	9. Chapter 9

Activating the speaker, she gently placed it down on the coffee table as the whole room listened to the loud ringing

"Since when do you have a sister, Carly?" Sonny looked completely baffled towards his wife as she watched the phone. Here she was telling him that Samantha McCall was her sister and seemed to be ignoring his request for an explanation. In fact, she was looking at the phone as if the level of her anger towards the other woman in the room was going to send a signal and someone was going to pick up on the other end. Glancing up for a brief moment, she noticed Elizabeth attempting to sneak out the door

"MAX" The door flew open seconds later and knocked Backburner Betty on her ass. The guard was about to go offer his apologies until Carly stopped him "She's fine, Max. Thanks" Nodding with utter confusion the guard looked between the three people and slowly exited the room, closing the door behind him. Realizing that his boss' wife had just used him in her vendetta against her enemy, he remained close to the door just in case his assistance would be needed again.

Carly couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity that was Backburner Betty. If she had been in the woman's position, she would have at the very least pretended like there was something wrong with her baby, but not Elizabeth. Not one sound came out her mouth. There wasn't an instant of panic in her eyes as a hand flew to the child. There wasn't a scream of pain, fake or real. There wasn't a harsh statement about her actions possibly bringing harm to the unborn child, nothing at all. The only thing was a dumbfounded look as she stayed in the same spot, staring at the door. Elizabeth Webber was a sorry excuse for a mother if there ever was one

Ringing stopped as the answering machine picked up and the air was filled with Sam's voice "You've reached Sam. Please do NOT leave your name, number, or a brief message because I sure as hell will not get back to you. If you were somebody that I actually wanted to talk to, you would be calling me on my cell phone and I…." It was abruptly cut off when Carly picked up the electronic device, her amusement curbed for the time being, and quickly redialed the same number

"Carly?" Something was wrong and he wasn't sure what. She was acting stranger than usual and seemed like something a bit more than Elizabeth had happened recently

"I don't think she knows, alright… You want me to call Max in again?" Carly didn't even have to peer over at the other woman to know that she had her hand on the door knob. She opened her mouth slightly when there was no movement, only to close it again. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonny watched as Backburner Betty moved back to the chair and sat down. Apparently finally getting the hint that Carly was going to make sure she stayed put.

Getting the same message as before, Sonny gently pried the phone out of her hands and set in on the table "What do you mean she doesn't know, Carly? Tell me what's going on" Sighing, she sank into the couch as Sonny waited for her to start talking and Backburner Betty looked relieved that Jason could not be reached.

"I found out the same way I did about that other bitch's HIV status. I wanted to find out a little more about each of the applicants so I used your sources to dig up information." Stopping to let out a slight laugh, she continued "Imagine my surprise when I figure out what a man whore my father was. Right there named on Samantha McCall's birth certificate was John Durant as father, dated May 11, 1985." Rolling her eyes at the blank stares that she was receiving from Backburner Betty and Sonny, she sighed realizing that she was going to have to spell things out slowly for the two of them

"I was born on November 5, 1984" Still not a single reaction "Seriously? Jeez, do the math" She watched as Sonny's eyes showed understanding but still showed confusion to relevance. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was more confused than a straight guy shopping for women's lingerie. For a nurse, it was like talking to a brick wall.

"If Sam was born six months after me… and we have the same father… then he got another woman pregnant… six short months after my mom" It was said slowly and clearly as Carly looked directly at the object of her aggravation.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Both tramps share a paternity" The insult had been mumbled, but it was still heard. In a millisecond, Carly had her up out of the chair and was pushing her toward the door, yelling for Max yet again. Throwing the door open, she pushed the other woman into the guard

"It's time to take out the trash Max." She turned to Elizabeth and her face became cold "If you think that you can disrespect myself or my sister in my presence, you are in for a rude awakening. I don't care that you won't be present when I give Jason your happy news. I am sure that you'll know when I enlighten him, since yours will be the first home he visits, and he probably won't be in a very happy mood either. Now get the hell out of my house before…" She was stopped mid sentence when Sonny came up behind her, tapping her shoulder.

"It's Sam" Extending the hand with the phone, Carly took it from him and covered the mouth piece

"On second thought, go sit your skanky ass down and enjoy the show" Grabbing the woman's wrist, she forcefully pulled her back in the room and shoved her into the piece of furniture before once again turning on the phone's speaker and placing it on the table

"Sam, I need to talk to Jason. It's important" The whole room listened to the heavy breathing and moaning sounds that penetrated the air

"Sam?" This time there was a scream that could only be described as pure pleasure followed by the woman's voice

"God, Jason… Yes, right there. Don't stop" Carly noticed Elizabeth pale as Jason's voice then came through the line

"So good, Sam. You taste so good" Now the nurse looked like she was going to be sick and Sonny seemed extremely uncomfortable. Carly really wasn't listening to the couple, just watching the bitch's distress. After all, it was her sister and best friend on the other end. If she listened, she was sure therapy would be a necessity

An ear piercing scream was heard and all could only guess that Jason had pushed Sam over the edge. Following the scream was a small moan, a lot of panting, and then a sigh of contentment. Carly was about to hang up and end the nurse's torture until rustling was heard. Next came Sam's low, husky voice that was most likely being whispered

"My turn" was all she said before Jason was the one they began hearing enjoyable sounds coming from. That is what they listened to until a conversation started

"Not like this, Sam"

"It's only fair, Jason" a quick intake of breath came from the phone

"Please, Sam. I want to be inside you" Movement filled the air and Sonny went to leave the room. He couldn't handle this any longer and had absolutely no interest in knowing of his friend's sex life. It was painful to listen to. Stopping at the door, he was conflicted over what to do. He could either leave Carly and Elizabeth alone to save himself from the phone call, or he could torture himself just to babysit his wife and her enemy.

"Harder, Jason… Faster" That was all he had to hear before bolting out of the room. Carly and Backburner Betty were on their own

Back in the room, Carly continued to watch as all color was not gone from woman sitting in front of her. Backburner Betty was tightly gripping the arm of the large chair and was somewhat bent over, fighting the urge to be sick. Just as the Jason and Sam were heard screaming each other's names, Carly picked up the phone and ended the call

"I hope you enjoyed that because I definitely enjoyed watching you squirm..." She started to exit the den, but called back over her shoulder "Don't even think about throwing up on my carpet, I just had it cleaned" Stepping through the doorway, Sonny looked at her curiously and Carly just gave him an innocent smile before heading up the stairs. Shaking his head, he returned to his card game with Max until Elizabeth finally exited the living room and made a bee line for a bathroom


	10. Chapter 10

Sam moaned against his mouth when he pulled her flush against him and she felt exactly what he was feeling being pressed into her abdomen. His lips traveled down to her neck before he began an alternation of sucking and licking at its base. Using one hand to hold his head in place, the other reached into her pocket to retrieve the now ringing phone she had brought outside with her.

"I don't think so" His lips remained against her neck as he spoke. Grabbing the phone from her hand, Jason carelessly tossed it to the ground at the edge of the water.

"That could have been important, Jason…" He cut her off with a sharp nip at the base of her neck, causing a gasp to escape from her as she pulled his head closer to her. This man was making her feel like her entire body was fire. It couldn't have been more than 40 degrees outside and the absence of the warm sun should have made it feel colder. For Sam and Jason, it was the exact opposite.

The cool air was a blessing in disguise as their body temperatures continued to rise from the intimate contact. They both shed their leather jackets, leaving Jason in his t-shirt and Sam in a tight tank top. Finding their way back into each other's arms, she began grinding against him, with hiss help. Both of his hands rested on her hips as he assisted in her movements, pulling her as close as possible.

"They can leave a message" The response was sudden and it took her a minute to realize what he was talking about

"Does Carly leave messages?" This time she took control as her hands lifted his shirt to expose his hard chest and abs. Placing random, soft kisses along his muscular torso, she smiled against him when a soft moan was heard from him. Sam felt his fingers in her hair and then a slight pull. Looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes, she gladly welcomed the passionate kiss the placed on her lips before he backed away

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, he gracefully yanked it over his head and tossed it behind him. Using his hand, he motioned for me to the same before speaking

"What does this have to do with Carly?" His eyes lingered on her lower abdomen as she lifted her top tortuously slow. Jason felt himself grow harder with every inch of newly exposed skin until she stopped just below her breasts. Arching his eyebrows, she smiled devilishly at him.

"She's the only one in Port Charles that I gave my home number to, for emergencies only" Without letting him respond, she pulled the shirt off the rest of the way to reveal her lush, bare breasts and now hard, erect nipples from the now cold environment

His mouth went dry and his hands itched to touch. Coherent thoughts went out the window when he caught sight of her bra-less form. Letting his eyes wander, he couldn't help but wonder about what was… or wasn't under her jeans. Bringing his gaze back up to meet hers, he saw her grinning as she twirled the tank in one hand. Her other hand was busy tracing the top of her jeans. Watching her fingers graze over her stomach sent a rush of blood down to his already hard and throbbing cock. Finally finding his voice, "Carly doesn't know the definition of emergency" The sound of a phone ringing filled the air once again. Sam turned her back on Jason as she bent down retrieve the annoying object.

"Maybe we should just answer…" She had stood up and tried to replace her shirt over her head, but Jason's presence behind her halted her actions. Sam felt his breath against her neck as his hands wrapped around and grasped her breasts. She leaned back until she came in contact with his rock hard chest.

"Put the phone down, Sam" It was a husky whisper as his lips brushed against her ear, causing a shiver to flow down her spine. "Show me what you want" His hands were still on her breasts and she let the now silent handset fall into the grass next to her feet. Placing her hands over his, she began a massaging motion and relished in the feeling of Jason's mouth sucking on her ear lobe.

"I need you to touch me Jason" Her breath was now coming in short pants and she felt like her legs were going to give out at any minute.

"I am touching you Sam" His hands were being pulled away from her breasts as she led them down her stomach and rested them on the button of her jeans. She released his hands from her grip as her own circled around and grabbed his own button, while he slowly opened hers and lowered the zipper.

Slowly turning her around, he gently laid her down on the cool, hard ground. Straddling her, Jason began to lower her jeans and noticed that his previous assumptions were correct… no underwear. Moving down, he removed her shoes and threw her pants to the side. Staring at her naked body before him, he thought that he would explode right then and there. She was almost goddess-like with her raven hair cascaded around her shoulders and her body… damn; it should be illegal to look that hot. Finding her eyes again, kissed her stomach

"I'm going to do more than touch you" Without warning, he lowered his mouth until his face was positioned between her now spread legs. Sticking his tongue out, he licked her wet folds which resulted in a loud moan from Sam as her back arched and her hands gripped the grass. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he bit down and then swirled his tongue around it. One hand was gripping her hip in an attempt to keep her still while he inserted a finger with his other

The phone that had been silent now began ringing once again. Groaning, Sam threw her hands above her head and frantically search for the device. It was difficult task to accomplish, with Jason pumping him finger in and out of her while sucking on her clit, but her fingers finally found annoying object. Just as she was about to hit the 'silence' button, Jason pushed a second finger inside of her and her hand jerked causing the 'talk' button to be hit by accident

"God, Jason… Yes, right there. Don't stop" It didn't take Jason long to find the one spot that would make her squirm. He could feel her orgasm building as her body began to shake. Keeping the rhythm of his fingers, he lifted his face away and she watched as he licked his lips

"So good, Sam. You taste so good" Reclaiming his position between her legs; he sucked as hard as he could all while thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a rapid speed.

Sam let out an ear piercing scream as she finally allowed her orgasm to take over. He didn't stop his actions, though. He took in everything that she had to offer and waited for her body to calm before removing his fingers and moving back up her body. He kissed her avidly and she could taste herself on his lips.

Sam's hand wandered down his body until they came back in contact with the button of his jeans. She pulled the small metal object out of its hole and went to pull down the zipper, smiling against his lips as she realized that he too went bare underneath. Sam pushed Jason's jeans down his legs and then broke their kiss.

"My turn" was all she said before Jason was the one who was lying naked with his back against the cold ground. She slithered her sweaty body down his until she was eye level with his throbbing erection. With her hands at his base, she lightly and repeatedly squeezed him as he lowered her mouth and took him in completely. Opening her mouth slightly, she swirled her tongue around the length of him before shutting it again and sucking. Her hands moved from the base of his dick to cup his balls, rolling them in her hands.

The feeling of having her warm, wet mouth sucking on his cock along with her tiny hands playing with his balls almost made Jason lose his control. He ran his fingers through her tried to pull her head back. When she refused to move, he found his voice

"Not like this, Sam"

"It's only fair, Jason" It was her only response before gently biting down, resulting in a quick intake of breath from Jason

"Please, Sam. I want to be inside you" Pulling a little harder this time, Sam finally relented and allowed Jason to pull her up his body. Flipping her so that she was under him, he positioned himself at her opening. Leaning over her small frame, Jason captured her lips at the exact same moment that he thrust into her. Swallowing her scream of pleasure and surprise, he thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth in rhythm with the way he was plunging his hard dick in and out of her core.

"Harder, Jason… Faster" He didn't need to be told twice as he picked up his pace and was now practically slamming into her, each time filling her completely.

Sam's hands found Jason's back as she trailed her fingers up and down his hard muscles, most likely leaving scratch marks from her nails. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she lifted her lower body off of the ground pulled him in deeper. Meeting his thrusts perfectly, she started a rhythm of her own. One thrust followed by circling her hips. Sam continued this pattern until she felt both of their orgasms threatening to overcome them.

With one last hard thrust upward, Sam let herself go and Jason followed suit. After coming down from their high, Jason went to move off of Sam only to have her legs tighten around him.

"That was amazing" She was enjoying the feeling of having his weight on her body and his dick impaled deep within her

With foreheads touching, Sam felt him nod and then slowly remove her legs. A groan of disapproval escaped her lips as he slipped out of her and stood up, pulling her with him.

"As much as I enjoyed this, we need to get back to Port Charles before Carly kills Elizabeth" Jason kissed her pout away and then went to gather their discarded clothing. Sam went to retrieve the phone and as she bent over, felt Jason's eyes on her bare ass. Before standing straight, she wiggled her ass and smiled at the moan she heard.

"We need to stop at my penthouse first so I can grab some clean clothes" Grabbing her hand, the two walked back towards the small cabin. Turning to face him Sam couldn't help but giggle

"Did we just have sex, outside, in 40 degree weather?" Pulling her to him, he bent his head to whisper in her ear

"I think it was much hotter than that" The way that it was said made Sam want to grab him and do it all over again

"How hot?" Her voice was husky and her fingers were dancing over the muscles in his chest

"Hotter than any explosion I have ever been in… and a much better experience too" Nodding in triumph, Sam pulled away from him and sauntered through the back door of her home.

Looking back over her shoulder and drawing Jason's attention away from her ass, "Call Carly… I'm going to shower" Following her through the short hall way, he watched as she disappeared into the bathroom before sitting on her bed and dialing Carly's cell phone

He heard the water running in the other room and wished he was in there with her. Hopefully this conversation would remain short and he could take her against the shower wall.

Hearing the ringing stop, he didn't wait for a greeting "Hey Carly"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason couldn't help but cringe at the angry, high pitched voice on the other end of the phone.

"Let me talk to Carly, Liz" His voice was annoyed and he couldn't help but look longingly at the closed bathroom door

"Not until you tell me what…."

"Listen, just tell Carly that…" He heard a second muffled voice on Elizabeth's end but decided to ignore it

"Tell Carly what?"

"Thank god, Carly. Listen, Sam and I will be back to your house within the hour. Call Angel over and let everyone know that I have made my decision" There was silence on the other end and he was starting to get worried "Carly?"

"Jason, I have to tell you something important." Her voice was wavering and he could tell that she was nervous

"Can't it wait Carly? I need to hurry Sam up and I still need to stop at my place for some clean clothes. We were…well, outside and we kind of… well, got a little dirty"

"First of all, ewww. Second of all, it's about Eliza…" Jason saw Sam step out of the bathroom completely naked with beads of water running down her glorious body

"I gotta go Carly. We'll see you soon"

Carly heard a click followed by a dial tone and cursed herself for not just spitting it out when she first got him on the phone. Turning to Liz, she saw that the woman was smiling victoriously at Carly's failure

"I see Jason didn't want to talk to you"

"I just think that Sam was distracting him" This time it was Carly's turn to grin at the disgusted look that appeared on the nurse's face. Walking over to where she was sitting, Carly got right in Elizabeth's face

"Touch my phone again and I break your fingers." She picked up on her hands and continued "Every… Single… One" With each word spoken, Carly bent a finger back and then dropped her hand back to the chair. Turning on her heal, she left the room to tell Sonny that Jason was on his way back


	11. Chapter 11

The moment that Sam stepped out of the bathroom completely wet and naked, Jason immediately felt himself harden at the site of her. Droplets of water danced and glistened over her perfectly tanned skin. Her wet curls were messily pulled into a bun that sat on the top of her head, escaped ringlets framing her perfect face.

Saying an abrupt good bye to Carly, he hung up the phone and watched her as she saucily moved to stand in front of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, he grabbed her hips and pulled her in between his legs and pressed a kiss to her taut stomach.

"Jason?" Forming a coherent thought at that moment seemed almost impossible since his passion filled eyes were hypnotizing.

"Hmmm?" Keeping eye contact, he swirled his tongue around the outside of her belly button and.

"Carly… Sonny… 1 hour" It came out breathlessly and Sam felt him smile in satisfaction against her skin, but did not stop his movements.

"You should have thought about that before walking out of the bathroom naked" His arms snaked around her body and pulled her closer by her ass, lifting his slightly so that his tongue was now teasing the valley of her breasts.

Sam's hands moved from his shoulders and her fingers danced lightly up his neck until her palms were cupping his face. Reluctantly, she pushed his face away from her chest and held it away with one of her hands. With the other she reached behind her and freed herself from his tight embrace.

Walking backward, she stopped just outside of his reach "Shower… now" The pout that played at his lips almost had Sam wanting to kiss him senseless. Fighting the urge, she gracefully moved across the room and to the rather large armoire in the far corner.

He watched her like a tiger stalking its prey. Every move that she made he was aware of. Jason looked on as she bent over and he was tempted to grab her from behind and pin her between him and the wooden piece of furniture. Just as he was rising to his feet he saw that she stiffened, her senses aware of his movement.

Turning to face him, clothing in hand, she proceeded to dry and then dress her body under his watchful gaze. First she slowly slithered into her black lace panties before covering the miniscule piece of fabric with a pair of tight fitting jeans. Picking up her matching strapless bra, she held it over her breasts and walked toward Jason. Stopping just inches in front of him, she turned her back to him

"Would you mind helping me the clasp?" She used the most sweet and innocent voice that she could muster in the current situation.

Watching her dress was torture for him. His pants were tight and he couldn't believe how much she affected him. Using this as his chance, he did as she asked except his fingers lingered on her back. Trailing them down her spine, he felt her shiver and pulled her closer. Lowering his head to her ear, he ground his hips into her lower back and spanned his hand over her abdomen

"You did this to me. What are you going to do about it?" There was no mistaking the feeling of his raging erection poking into back and wicked smile played across her lips. Twisting in his arms, Sam went up on her tip toes so her lips were level with his ear

"You should have thought about that before starting something there wasn't time to finish" Pulling away from, she left a stunned Jason frozen in his spot. Walking in the direction of her kitchen, she looked back over her shoulder "May I suggest a mighty cold shower?" The glare she received from him made her chuckle before continuing on her search for something to eat.

After a shower and a quick meal they were ready to head back to Port Charles. He had volunteered to drive the bike on the way back to town and she agreed after much thought. It had taken about 15 minutes to figure out a comfortable position for him, but when it was, he was happy. Sam had sat in front of Jason, but facing him as well. Her legs were securely wrapped around his hips while she held him a tight hug. With her head resting against his chest he could smell her shampoo in her hair and he marveled in it all. She fit so well in his arms; she understood him and didn't judge his past or his present. In that moment, with her pressed flush against, it all felt right.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

Five minutes into the ride, she had fallen fast asleep and now Jason carried a sleeping Sam into his penthouse in Harbor View Towers. He placed her gently onto the couch and covered her with the blanket that had been folded in the chair. Quietly making his way up the stairs, he changed his clothes and called Sonny.

"Corinthos" The voice was irritated, frustrated, and annoyed all at the same time

"Sonny, its Jason" He had to pull the phone away from his ear for the response was so loud

"Where the hell are you? That girlfriend of yours doesn't know when to shut up and Carly just keeps looking for reasons to fight with her" Shaking his head, Jason realized that he had expected nothing less

"Look, Sam fell asleep on the way back and I am going to wake her in a couple of minutes. If it starts to get physical then just lock them in separate rooms"

"Dude, its past physical. Carly has slapped her, backhanded her with her wedding ring, and used Max to knock her on her ass… I definitely don't like the bitch or her decisions, but if you don't get here soon then something is going to happen to the ba…." Sonny stopped himself. This was not information that anybody gives Jason Morgan over the telephone.

"What are you talking about, her decisions? And what's going to happen to whom?" Jason heard his friend's sigh and knew that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

"Just get here soon, Jason. A lot of information was revealed while you were gone that needs to get out in the open… for everyone's sake and sanity"

This time it was Jason's turn to sigh "Alright, what are they doing now?"

"Umm…." Jason heard a door open and close and realized that he wasn't even in the same room with them "Carly's on the phone and Liz is, well, Liz looks like she's either sulking or formulating some plan"

Rolling his eyes, Jason went back down stairs to check on Sam. He was surprised to find her awake and chatting away on her cell phone

"I think I know who Carly is talking to" Confusion spread over his face at the sudden angered expression on her face

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she's talking to Sam. I'm going to go now so just make sure that Carly behaves." Suspicion was confirmed when Sam told the person on the end of her phone that 'Jason says to behave' followed by the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard before Sam once again took on an angered expression

"We'll be there soon" Both Jason and Sam said at the same time and then hung up simultaneously.

"You got any tequila?" Sam was now standing and pulling her gun out of her jeans. Placing it on the coffee table, she pulled her knife out of her boot and put it next to the gun. He watched, not saying anything, as she emptied the gun of all rounds and then put the firearm back in her waistband. She caught his confused gaze and spoke again

"Umm, tequila?" Sam followed his finger to a small cabinet against the wall near the pool table. Opening it and pulling out a bottle and 4 shot glasses, she sat down on the couch. Setting all 4 glasses up side by side, she opened the bottle and filled each one to the brim. As she reached for the first one, he stopped her

"What are you doing?" Glancing up at him she smiled

"If that bitch is even half as bad as Carly said then you definitely don't want me armed and I sure as hell don't want to be completely sober" She raised the first shot and slammed it back before following with the other 3


	12. Chapter 12

It was a short ride from the penthouse to Grey Stone. Deciding that it would be safer to take Jason's escalade rather than Sam's motorcycle, the pair made it there in record time. When they walked in the front door, Jason gave Max a nod and Sam just smiled at the guard. When Max made a move to search her, giving Jason an apologetic look, Sam quickly put her hands out.

"Wait a minute, bucko. I think I'm more than capable of searching myself… Right Jason?" She glanced over at him and he had to stifle the urge to kiss her. The look she was giving him was making him hot for her yet again. As she went to run her hands down her sides, Jason grabbed her lightly by the arm and pulled her toward the door leading to the family room.

"It's alright Max, I can vouch for her. I know for a fact that she left her weapons on my coffee table" Sam was being pushed in the direction of the large wooden door when she twisted her frame around so that she was facing Jason. Looking him square in the eye, she saw the unmistakable want for her in his crystal blue gaze. Deciding to egg him on, Sam licked her lips. As she watched his stare migrate to her mouth, she found her voice.

"Are you sure about that, Jason? Cause I do consider my body a weapon…. Wouldn't you agree?" Grabbing one of his hands, Sam trailed his fingers from the base of her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and down her stomach. She chuckled a little when he reluctantly pulled his hand away and she caught a glimpse of the look he was giving her. It was one that told her that it would be in her best interest to save it for later…. when they were alone.

"Fine, fine, fine… it was just a question. No need to get all hot and bothered…. Jeez" With a quick wink Sam turned on her heel and pushed open the large door. She strolled right in and straight for the alcohol. Jason gave a smirking Max a hard, stern expression and followed the petite brunette into the grand living room. He took a seat as far away from Elizabeth as possible and watched Sam at the small bar.

"May I?" Sam addressed Sonny with one of her hands already clutching a bottle of Patron.

"Be my guest" The mob boss responded with a smile and then added "Mind pouring me some Glen Livet while you're at it?" Sam nodded with acknowledgement before complying with the drink order.

"Hey Sam, Sex on the Beach?" Sam smiled before looking directly at Jason and answering Carly.

"Sounds fun, don't it Jason? We should try it sometime" The embarrassed expression on Jason's face made Sam laugh. The annoyed and irritated one on Elizabeth's made Carly laugh even harder. Sonny just sat and watched the group with an amused smile. This was typical of his wife… teasing her best friend and tormenting his "girlfriend", if the nurse even still held that title.

When the brunette caught her breath, she simply batted her eye lashes and smirked. "It's a drink, Jason… you really need to lighten up" turning to the blonde "I learned a one while in Mexico that I think you'll enjoy…" Sam knelt down and started rummaging through the vast selection that Sonny had fully stocked. Pulling out a very expensive looking bottle of rum, she tapped her fingers against the bottle while trying to recall the rest of the recipe. Nodding her head as it came to her.

"Hey Sonny, you wouldn't happen to have anything else would ya? You seem to be missing what I need" A mischievous smile crossed her lips at the mob boss' response to ask Max to get whatever she needs. With a small sway of her hips in Jason's direction, and a light spring in her step, Sam proceeded to the front foyer. Stopping right in front of the body guard, she twisted his tie around her finger and spoke with an extremely flirty edge to her voice

"Max I'm really sorry about what I did earlier, but would you be a doll and run an errand for me?" With a quick gulp, a tug at his tie, and a shake of his head to clear all thoughts, he slowly put some distance between them.

"Uhm…. Wha… what do you need" Sam smiled at how tongue tied the man was. Handing him a list, she winked in his direction and then sauntered her way back to the rest of the group. After giving Sonny his drink and downing two of her own, she took a seat on Jason's lap much to the dislike of Elizabeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your ass off of my boyfri…" Elizabeth couldn't even finish the sentence and Carly barely had time to roll her eyes at the hypocrisy when the front door was slammed open and very loud arguing came from the foyer.

"SONNY!" came the angered voice that was easily recognized by all except for Sam. No more than a second after the infuriated holler, an obviously upset woman stormed through the large oak doors. Without looking anywhere except the man she yelled for, she made her way to him and continued to rant.

"I don't care what you have him doing; you need to find him right now! He's not at the penthouse and his car is out front so I know that whatever he is doing, it's under your orders. If you don't get him back here by the time….." She trailed off when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, knowing exactly who it belonged to. She simply closed her eyes, turned around, and accepted his comforting embrace.

"He asked me for a divorce" Was all she managed to get out before the angry façade melted away and was replaced with one of heartbreak and tears.

The rest of the room sat silent all taking in the situation before them. They watched as she buried her face in his chest and listened to the sobs that caused her body to visibly shake. They watched as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back and held her close. They listened to the whispered words of reassurance, each heart feeling a swirl of emotions.

Sonny had been the only one to see her eyes. The only one that saw the betrayal, the fury, and the hurt that shined through them. He had never seen the woman so broken before in his life. She was like a sister to him. He was already plotting revenge on her jack ass of a husband that had the nerve to cause her this much pain and suffering.

Carly was finding it harder and harder to keep her mouth shut about what she knew. What she can guarantee has yet to be brought out in the open. If it had been, then she would have asked him for the divorce and not the other way around. Looking over to the other half of the problem, Carly had to take some joy in the look of pure nervousness and fear.

Elizabeth was scared. She wasn't going to deny it either. She had hurt one of the only family members that Jason had ever truly cared for. Once the truth came out that she was a part of her heartbreak, Jason would be furious with her. The only thing that she could count on was that he would not harm her in the condition that she was in. The three women in the room, she wasn't so sure about.

Sam was feeling a mixture of emotions all at the same time, but curiosity was the one she felt the most. She was curious about who this woman was to Jason. The moment that she walked through the door, and he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, Jason immediately vacated his seat underneath her. He was on his feet and standing behind her before she even finished her rant at Sonny. It was very obvious that Jason cared a great deal about the woman that he was holding tight. Slowly rising to her feet, Sam walked over and took a seat next to Carly

"Who is that?" It was whispered, so as not to interrupt the couple in front of her. In an equally quiet tone, Carly leaned over and responded

"Emily Cassadine, but I believe it will soon be back to Morgan." Carly, however couldn't finish because Emily did it for her.

"I'm Jason's sister….twin sister to be exact." Sam now understood just how a close a bond that the two shared, and she also realized just how much she didn't know about Jason. The two women exchanged smiles before Sam got off the couch and walked toward the twins. Emily extended her hand and Sam accepted it

"So you know who I am, who might you be and how do you know my brother?"

"I'm Samantha McCall, but please call me Sam. I am Jason's… uhmmm….his…well…" To be honest she really didn't know what to say to that question. She was about to explain how complicated it was when she felt Jason behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Placing his chin on the top of her head, he answered the question for her

"She's my girlfriend… that is if she'll have me?" Sam didn't register anything else after the word "girlfriend". She missed the giant smile that spread across Carly's face. She didn't catch the relief that spread over Sonny's. The surprise and shock in Emily's eyes went completely unnoticed. Last but not least, the paleness of Elizabeth's face was definitely invisible to her.

She turned around in his arms and stared directly into his crystal eyes. Words could not be formed so she settled for shaking her head "yes". As Jason's head bent down to claim her lips, he was stopped by yet another angry voice coming from the direction of the front door.

"EMILY! I know you're here. Your car is parked right next to your brother's" At the sound of his voice, the young woman's shock wore off and she was furious once again.

"Nikolas, you are not welcome here… I suggest you leave before I am forced to make you" Sonny was on his feet and in front of the Cassadine Prince while Jason let go of Sam and pushed his sister behind him.

"This is just like you Em. Whenever something goes wrong, you run to your brother to protect you. I'm your husband, not Jason Morgan" That just pushed Emily over the edge. She got herself out from behind her brother, pushed her way past Sonny, and got right up in her so called husband's face.

"You want me to come to you? You're seriously telling me that you want me to talk to you when I have a problem? Let me put some things into prospective for you. When I was raped…. By a man who easily could have been your identical twin… I went to Jason in the beginning because every time that I looked at you, I remembered that night. After a couple of weeks of therapy and staying with Jason, I came back to you. I wanted to talk to you. Now please, Nikolas, tell the world what you did when I came home" She was livid that he was blaming their problems on her. She was so irate that the tears freely flowing down her cheeks were disregarded. Everyone sat silently, waiting for him to answer

"I went to Greece to help my grandmother with family affairs…" He couldn't even finish, for his wife cut him off

"The same grandmother that objected at our wedding, is a certified psychotic, and wishes I was dead… In fact, she has tried to kill me… twice!" Rage. That was the dominant emotion swimming in through her eyes. Her stance was combative and locked. There was no way she was going to back down.

"How about when I found out that I was pregnant by that sicko? You told me to get an abortion. That you didn't think you could raise another man's child, even though it was my child too. I started yelling, saying that there was no way I would ever kill an innocent child. And what did you do? You yelled back. It turned into such a screaming match, and I got so stressed and upset, that I ended up miscarrying." She had to stop. The thought of losing her child was still overwhelming. Wiping the now noticed tears from her face, she took a minute to compose herself before she once again started lashing out.

"I miscarried and you left me in the hospital; gave me some line about having business to take care of and you just left. I couldn't get a hold of you for 2 weeks, Nik… For the first 3 days I called you more times than I could count. I left you limitless voicemails asking you to come home. After that I couldn't deal with it anymore. So yes, I did go to Jason. He helped me grieve for my child when you should have been the one there to comfort me. I need to know Nikolas. I need you to tell me right now where you were for those 2 weeks. And were you really in Greece with Helena after I was raped?"

Sam was the one that approached Emily and wrapped the crying woman in her arms. She may have been much shorter than the one in much need of comfort, but it helped. Emily pulled back from the embrace and smiled her thanks to her newfound friend. When she turned back to Nikolas, she noticed just how nervous he looked. He was fidgeting and his eyes were cast downward. Glancing to Jason, and then to Sonny, she saw the way they were staring the other man down. In a way, she was grateful. Knowing she had people on her side, gave her the confidence to continue

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Where did you go every time you ran away from me?" The response she got completely floored her.

"I was with someone." Emily had to back away from. Not because she wanted to, because she really wanted to slap him, but because she was being pushed back. By Jason. Once she was out of the way, he had the other man up against the wall in a flash.

"Who" was all he asked. It was quick, simple, and all he trusted himself with at the moment. In reality he wanted to say so much more, but he wouldn't do it with Emily in the room. Before Nikolas could answer, however, Carly jumped to her feet and pried Jason away from his prey.

"Alright, that is enough… for now. I can tell you why Nikolas is doing this. It's because he's been sleeping with Nurse-lies-a-lot and fucked it up by getting the bitch pregnant. Now can I please hit her again?"


	13. Chapter 13

The room was in complete chaos. Sonny now had Nikolas in a full nelson, holding him there while Jason beat the shit out of him. One hand was on the Prince's shoulder while the other was forcefully making contact with the other man's stomach.

Elizabeth had run up to Jason screaming, trying in vain to pry him off of the father of her child. This was not how the secret was supposed to come out. She was going to convince Nik to leave the country with her, then when she was safe distance away, she was going to send a letter to him. What she hadn't counted on was just how much Nik still cared for Emily.

The second that he found out about the baby, he had run out to find his wife and attempt to explain the situation. Before he had a chance to say anything he found her in their bedroom, suitcase in hand. She told him that she was sick and tired of being second best to his work. She had told him that she had tried to support him, but why should she if he was willing to support her.

Emily had told him that she was going to be staying with her brother until Nik got his priorities straightened out. That had sent him on tirade, telling her that if she walked away from him then he wanted a divorce. He told her that she may be fed up with his work, but he was sick of her always running to Jason when things got tough. Emily had slapped him and immediately left to find Jason.

Now she was standing in shock as her brother pummeled her husband, Sonny offering assistance any way he could. Carly had backed Elizabeth into a corner and was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Sam had since returned to the little mini bar and poured herself another couple of shots, not bothering to even check what she was pouring. Next she helped herself to a rather large and dry martini before plopping down onto the oversized couch to watch the show.

She felt no need to get involved in something that didn't have anything to do with her. That changed, however, when she heard her name being screamed from across the room

"That bitch is the reason for all this! If she hadn't come along, I would still be with Jason!" No way was that bitch going to blame her for the fact that she was slut. She got off the couch and stormed over to stand next to Carly

"Don't you dare fucking blame this on me. I am not the one who screwed around on my boyfriend with his sister's hubby. Don't you have any God damn morals?" Her shoulders were set and the slight buzz from the alcohol only made her that much more dangerous.

"Don't lecture me on morals little Miss I-use-my-body-to-get-what-I-want"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You know absolutely nothing about me. I would NEVER use sex to get what I wanted. I do believe that's your area of expertise. Miss I-can't-get-any-from-my-boyfriend-so-I-get-it-from-somebody-else. Pray tell, Is this kid really Nikolas' or are you just looking for someone with money to pin your bastard kid on?" Within and instant, Elizabeth lunged toward Sam and managed to land a sucker punch to the ribs.

Sam didn't even stumble, she just let out a curt laugh "That all you got, bitch? Cause that was damn pathetic. You give women a bad name" And with that, Sam's fist connected with Elizabeth's jaw. She howled in pain as tears came to her eyes

"Now that's a punch, you little tramp" Carly and Sam laughed as they watched Elizabeth flee the room, holding her jaw while she ran. Glancing over at the guys, they saw Emily finally snap out of her shocked state and rushed to get between her brother and her husband

Nikolas was in pretty bad shape. He sporting a shiner just under his right eye. There was blood trickling down his lower lip. His body was going limp, his eyes barely open. Emily got there at the moment Sonny released Nik from his grip and the man fell to the ground.

Instead of helping him to his feet, Emily went to stand next to her brother and examined him for injuries. The only thing she could detect were his bloody knuckles. Nikolas groaned and Jason protectively pushed his sister behind him

"Stay the hell away from my sister. You come anywhere near her, and I'll make sure you don't live to see the sunlight. Do you understand me?" The Cassadine Prince nodded and then was pulled to his feet by Max and Milo

"Oh, and this never happened. You don't remember anything that happened. All you remember was waking up in an alley and in a lot of pain. You best make sure you make this look like some random mugging or something. Because if I end up in jail for this, I won't be a very happy camper when I get out. And guess who I would come visit first?"

Jason's eyes were cold and daring. Sam walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Immediately his eyes softened.

"This is your one and only warning, Cassadine. Now get the hell out of my sight" Jason dismissed him with a casual wave of the hand. Max and Milo were ready to haul him out of the house when the doors burst open and several officers from the PCPD stormed the room, aiming guns.

Mac Scorpio stepped forward along with two officers nobody recognized

"Jason Morgan. Sam McCall. You are both under arrest for the assault of Nikolas Cassadine and Elizabeth Webber respectively. You have the right…." Both Jason and Sam were being handcuffed. Both looked extremely pissed off and that made them both dangerous. They shared a quick glance before both silently agreed on a plan

"I don't feel so good" Sam's face paled and her eyes rolled back before her knees buckled from under her and she fell to the floor, taking the restraining officer with her

"SAM!!" Jason pulled away from the cop holding him and went to kneel next to Sam. Looking up at Mac, his voice was laced with venom. Carly was screaming and was currently being held back by Lucky Spencer, her cousin. Sonny was on the phone with Diane while surveying the scene before him

"What did you do to her? If anything happens, I am suing your department for police harassment" Once the cop got off of Sam, Jason leaned over as if he was listening to her breathing. The next anyone knew, a cloud of smoke enveloped the entire room. When it cleared, the people left in the room were the members of the PCPD and a now unconscious Nikolas.

As Mac took in his surroundings, he bent down to badly beaten man and found two pairs of handcuffs, along with the keys, resting at his feet.

"FIND THEM!!" Mac shouted as the cuffs were shoved at the nearest officer.

* * *

[i]Two Years Later[/i]

"It's good to be home" Sam stepped into the front door of her little cabin with a small bundle in her arms. Jason came in behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders smiling at the little face looking back at him

"I can't believe it's been two years since I've been here." She looked around the small area and concluded, that with an exception to the amount of dust, the place was exactly as she'd left it.

"I can't believe how dirty this place is. I wonder how bad the penthouse is…" Jason placed a bag onto the bed and moved to open the dresser drawers. They had been running from the police with Sonny, Carly, and Emily accompanying them the entire way.

Carly had eventually told Sam what she had found out them having the same father. Sam had been shocked and in disbelief for a while, but she finally warmed up to the idea of having Carly for a sister. They had bonded while on the run and now all three girls were inseparable.

They had lived on the island for a couple months until the police showed up there one night. Next stop had been a small town in Spain followed by Venice, Italy where Sam found out that she was pregnant.

The pregnancy had been a pleasant surprise for Jason. He was going to be a father and he couldn't have wished for a better woman to be carrying his child. They had been able to settle in Italy until Sam began closing in on her due date.

Emily had met somebody within weeks of arriving in Venice. They had came across each other at a small market not far from where they were staying. He had been the man to heal her aching heart. They dated for a couple of months and knew that they were destined for each other. After some major convincing, Jason had relented and allowed Demetri to propose to his sister, after threatening the man's life if he broke her heart of course.

Soon after the wedding, the police started getting closer and they knew it would be impossible to leave the country with Sam being almost 9 months pregnant. Finding a smaller town, they were able to stay put long enough in order for Sam to have the baby. Their daughter, who was currently snuggled into her mother's protective embrace.

They had named her Raven, after the small town of Ravenna where she was born. The infant had her father's blonde hair and her mother's mocha eyes. From the moment they had the first ultrasound, the little girl had her parents wrapped around her finger.

When Raven had been only a month and a half old, the adults received word that Nikolas and Elizabeth were getting married, dropping the charges, and moving to Greece with their almost 2 year old son. They had decided that too much time had passed and they wanted to put that awful night behind them.

They had gone to Mac Scorpio and called off the search party, explaining to him that there were no longer any ill-harbored feelings. They just wanted to forget. He hadn't wanted to, but Mac finally consented and called off the world-wide hunt.

Not wanting to travel with Raven at such a young age, Jason and Sam sent Sonny, Carly, and Emily back to Port Charles without them. The couple promised to return once the pediatrician cleared the infant for long distance travel.

The baby was now 3 months old and her parents were thrilled to be back in the small town of Port Charles. They had made a quick stop at Sam's cabin to grab a few things and then they made their way to Harbor View Towers. Sam had never really been inside Jason's apartment before. Well, she never made it past the couch, anyway. They had basically known each other for less than 48 hours when they had went on the run

Jason inserted his key into the lock and pushed the door open. The second he did that, he stopped and looked around. The penthouse had been freshly cleaned, painted, and redecorated. It was nothing like it had been before they had left.

There was all new furniture, a dining room table where his pool table had once been. Next to the couch was bassinet and small playpen. A smile touched his lips in realization. Carly and Emily had done this. They were the only ones, beside Sonny of course, who knew about the baby.

Sam came to stand next to Jason and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. This was how it was supposed to be from the beginning. Just him, his beautiful wife, and their precious baby girl.


End file.
